


I Got You (Under My Skin)

by iamleegracey



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleegracey/pseuds/iamleegracey
Summary: Dr. Nam Woohyun doesn't do dangerous and thrilling and exciting, and for the record, he doesn't do nasty as well. Actually, Woohyun doesn't do his patients - especially on duty. Supermodel Kim Sunggyu who's all of the above might just change that.





	I Got You (Under My Skin)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted at AFF.

Sunggyu had always lived in attention.

He revelled on it, took all of it and enjoyed every one’s eyes on him. It made him feel appreciated, wanted, desired so badly and it makes his ego boost up to know that people looked at him as if he’s the most important treasure there is, yet they couldn’t touch him. Through this attention, he gets anything he wants. Designer bags and clothes and shoes, expensive jewels and extravagant trips to places only rich people could afford to go. All these in just a simple quirk of a smile with his plump lips.

Imagine what he gets when Sunggyu does more than just smile.

Of course, there were some that stared at him with pure envy and hatred and this is the look that Sunggyu loves the most. It feels as though he’s the perfect being that God has carved and he loves it when he rubs it in other people’s faces. He’s a bitch in his own way, after all attention is attention, whether good or bad and it just proves that he’s that famous to even have people hate him.

In other words, Sunggyu craves for attention and he loves every bit of it.

But the attention he’s currently garnered that moment isn’t one he’s so accustomed to. One moment he was in his element as he strutted ever so perfectly down the long runway along with the sexy beat resonating from the speakers, rocking the barely comfortable clothes that were sticking on him like second skin and even more uncomfortable and unstable boots while he eye fucked the camera a few feet away from him and revelling on the eyes that seemed to undress him and mouths that water with every sway of his hips. He even caught glimpses of gentlemen shamelessly sporting boners and women letting out silent moans as he passed by them. And then in a blink of an eye everything seemed to tilt sideways.

That moment, he so wanted all eyes on him to turn to something, anything other than him. It was the first time that Sunggyu never wanted an ounce of attention on him. Not like this. Gone were the hungry stares and salivating mouths and were replaced with pitied looks and shocked gasps. And instead of the usual feeling of confidence and arrogance, the pitying stares that he received made him feel humiliated and small and the obnoxious looks from his usual haters ignited a fire of anger at himself and at them and everything else. But mostly himself.

“Sunggyu, are you okay?”

Sunggyu hissed as he felt hands quickly grasp his arms and carefully hauled him up from the spot he fell from. The spotlight was still focused on him, the low hum of the background music drowned out by the gasps and whispers of the audience and the other models quickly peeking from the backstage to check what happened to the _star_ model of the show, and Sunggyu could clearly see the outline of his fellow model with a smug look on her face as her eyes took him in.

“I’m okay.” Sunggyu resisted the urge groan in pain while shaking the hands that helped him up. He refused to see the damage down under his waist and forced himself to climb the runway once more, ignoring the stares of audience that was far from admiration and awe. He barely made a step when he found himself stumbling forward if not for the hands that catching him. Sunggyu looked up and glared at the persons in front of him, one of them his friend and manager Sungyeol, and tried to shrug the grasps that kept him from falling. “I said I’m okay.”

“You’re not.” Sungyeol said sassily with a wince as he took a glance over Sunggyu’s legs before motioning to the persons flanking Sunggyu –bouncers, he noted. Before he could protest however, strong hands were already hurling him up and carrying him away from the runway and sparkly lights and well-dressed people who were throwing pitying glances and hesitant applause to Sunggyu.

And frankly, Sunggyu doesn’t enjoy the attention. Not at all.

* * *

“I said I’m okay, Yeol! Bring me back to the show!” Sunggyu whined as he glared at Sungyeol from where he was perched on his luxurious van. His red hair still sexily falling over his heavily lined eyes, cheeks perfectly contoured and plush lips covered with matted pale lipstick. His clothes didn’t even look wrinkled despite the commotion earlier and Sunggyu thought the guy could pass as a model too, what with his sassiness that erupted every so often.

“And what, injure your legs and your pride more? I don’t think so honey.” Sungyeol sighed and turned towards Sunggyu with a concerned look. “Would you rather get laughed for the rest of your lifetime because of an injury that you didn’t bothered to get checked? Who the hell gave you those boots from hell?”

Sunggyu could only screech in frustration, remembering that sly Min slut that flew by his seat earlier and oh so sweetly shoved the 5 inched combat boots to him. He should have thought about it, how suspiciously friendly Min was earlier and even giving him a present before the show starts.

“That slut Min. Fuck, should have refused her. Ugh, turn around and I’ll personally strangle her right now!”

“On your current state? I think you’d barely grasp a hair strand of hers with those legs of yours.” Sungyeol chuckled and Sunggyu finally looked at his outstretched legs. His skin tight leather jeans were ripped in places that weren’t supposed to be, dried blood caked on its rough edges and wounds peeking from the gaps. His hands felt numb from the cuts that grazed his slender fingers. But it wasn’t the worst out of all.

A shiver of pain ran through Sunggyu’s spine as he braved a look towards his feet, tall heeled boots already discarded to show his swollen ankles –yes, the both of them– and a few toes sticking at angles it shouldn’t be. Oh, he’s so gonna kill Min next time he sees her.

“Fuck her.”

“Next time honey, think twice before accepting gifts from your fellow models. After all, aren’t you the bitch that never made any friends?”

“Shut up.”

The van hilted to a stop and the door was harshly opened by an indifferent hospital attendant with an awaiting wheelchair beside him. Sunggyu glanced at Sungyeol who just shrugged before getting off of the passenger seat of the van.

“Called in earlier to let them know that the great supermodel Sunggyu will grace them with his presence.”

It took longer than it should have for Sunggyu to get off the van without causing more damage on his already injured legs. And the fact that the attendant seemed uncaring about who Sunggyu was added salt to the injury. I mean, what the hell is wrong with this guy? Shouldn’t he fall to the floor by his feet and worship him?

The attendant continued to roll him in towards the emergency room where Sunggyu was sure people would definitely stare at him in awe and get star struck.

Well, so much for hoping.

As soon as his wheelchair rolled inside the crowded room, no one even paid him any attention. People were too busy with their own businesses and nurses were running back and forth to attend to most of them. The only person who gave him a much needed attention was Sungyeol who was sporting a mocking smile directed at him.

“Not getting the attention you want?”

Sunggyu was quickly rolled towards the triage, where a triage nurse acknowledged him, and Sunggyu thought he was too hot, the he’d definitely charm his way through his pants kind of hot. But a quick look and Sunggyu saw how the handsome nurse seemed unfazed and void of awe Sunggyu was so accustomed to when having interaction with people. The nurse seemed to be too robotic despite the concern in his voice in Sunggyu’s opinion.

“Hello sir, would you mind telling me what exactly happened?”

Sunggyu was ready to open his mouth and spit some colourful choices of words that would definitely warrant him a memo from the hospital’s management and some videos that would definitely destroy his image more. Thank heavens for Sungyeol’s perceptiveness and level headedness at these kinds of time.

“Hello there...” Sungyeol leaned forward to read the nurse’s name tag and Sunggyu knew that his friend was on his flirting mode. Honestly this guy, he could flirt at this kind of situation? “...Myungsoo. You see, my friend Kim Sunggyu fell while he was doing a show. Maybe you could help him?”

The nurse –Myungsoo, nodded at Sungyeol’s explanation and Sunggyu resisted the urge to smirk when Sungyeol didn’t get the reaction he wanted from the nurse. Serves him right. Myungsoo then stood from his seat and Sunggyu almost whistled when he saw how tall the nurse was. Definitely model-esque with his handsome features and tall height. He definitely could hear Sungyeol’s low whimper by his side as the nurse slowly knelt in front of Sunggyu to assess his injuries. A low hum erupted from the nurse as his eyes landed on Sunggyu’s swollen ankles and he quickly wrote something on the file that materialized out of nowhere.

“Swollen ankles, broken toes and cuts on legs. Were you wearing heels when the accident happened?”

“Yes he was. He also has cuts on his palms.” Sungyeol was quick to answer and Sunggyu could only scoff, if not for the sudden jolt of pain he received when Nurse Myungsoo touched his ankles lightly.

“I see, let me take you to the critical injuries area and I’ll have a doctor attend to you as soon as possible.” The nurse stood after scribbling on the file on his hands before he stood behind Sunggyu’s wheelchair and pushed him slowly towards a room where few people were –all in wheelchairs and sporting similar injuries as Sunggyu. The nurse then led him towards a vacant bed by the end of the room and quickly pulled the curtains closed as soon as Sunggyu was settled on the bed. Then he turned to Sungyeol and Sunggyu almost rolled his eyes at his overly enthusiastic friend.

“If you would just follow me sir to fill up some forms for identification purposes and registration...”

“Oh, certainly. I’m pretty sure Sunggyu won’t kill himself in that short time.” Sungyeol said as he followed the amused nurse out and Sunggyu flipped him off with an injured middle finger that left unnoticed. Once the curtains were closed, Sunggyu sighed and fell back on the lumpy pillow. He could only hope that the doctor comes sooner so he could go home and sulk till the end of the week. It can’t be that long, right?

Five minutes passed and Sunggyu chose to listen to the conversations from the other patients occupying the nearby beds.

Ten minutes and Sunggyu got bored about the hisses and painful screams of the young patients.

Fifteen minutes and Sunggyu was already cursing Sungyeol who’s still not back, probably still trying too hard to flirt his way to that nurse’s pants.

Twenty minutes and Sunggyu was close to barging out of the curtained corner to give a piece of his mind for not being attended if not for the sudden rustle of the curtain and a guy wearing white coat over light blue scrub suit walked inside. The doctor –Sunggyu assumed, was looking at the file on his hand and too engrossed with what he was reading.

But Sunggyu paid no heed, after all his doctor was ten times hotter than that triage nurse that attended to him. Stethoscope looking so small on those broad shoulders and hard looking chest through his scrub suit. And those toned arms that were straining from its confinement. Sunggyu forced to avert his eyes and instinctively it landed on the guy’s crotch and Sunggyu found himself licking his lips. He could barely make out that bulge through those loose pants and it makes him wonder how... _detailed_ that bulge will look like on tight pants.

Honestly, does this hospital only hire attractive men? Because if so, Sunggyu wouldn’t mind getting confined right at that moment.

“Mr. Kim Sunggyu? I’m Dr. Nam.” And then the doctor looked up, black hair neatly cropped, eyes crinkled with a tall nose as he flashed him a smile that made way for the most adorable eye smile Sunggyu has ever seen. Sunggyu swore he almost got hard by that sight alone.

“Uh, hi...doctor.” Well, that was smooth.

“Right... so, swollen ankles, broken toes and scrape wounds. Would you mind telling me what happened?”

“Uhm… I kinda fell while walking with a high heeled pair of boots.” Sunggyu muttered, forcing himself to stop stripping the doctor with his eyes. Thank heavens the hot doctor seemed oblivious with Sunggyu’s perverted thoughts about him. That or he’s just ignoring Sunggyu’s raking eyes on him. A soft chuckle broke Sunggyu’s thoughts and only then did he noticed that the doctor was already close to him and inspecting his injured legs.

“High heeled boots? Is that the trend nowadays?”

Strings of curses along with an hour or so worth of sermon was already at the tip of Sunggyu’s tongue but it was quickly replaced with a painful hiss when a rather warm hand gently wrapped around Sunggyu’s swollen ankle. He heard the doctor click his tongue against the roof of his mouth –and he tried not to think about that tongue around Sunggyu’s own– before scribbling away on the file on his arms.

“I…I’m actually a model, for the record.” Sunggyu didn’t know why he had that urge to say that he was a model, maybe it was because of the lack of familiarity of the doctor and nurses with Sunggyu. After all, Sunggyu was so used to being under the spotlight that it was a new (and unwelcomed) feeling to be ignored and treated as a normal person. He even added a sultry smile that went ignored by the doctor.

“Ah, so that explains the choice of shoes and clothes. Well then, I’ll clean those wounds of yours, because it seems like we have a shortage of nurses tonight.” Dr. Nam muttered half-heartedly before he placed the file on the small bedside table. Then he walked over to a sink by the corner (one that Sunggyu didn’t even noticed) and started cleaning his hands. Sunggyu could only blink as he saw that backside of his doctor, barely covered by the white coat. He’s starting to think he has a fixation on men wearing hospital scrub suits, it covers everything well enough but leaves almost nothing to the imagination.

It took all of Sunggyu’s control to will down the impending erection creeping up on him.

Finally, Dr. Nam turned to him with a tray of medical supplies and Sunggyu could only feel the frantic beating of his heart against his chest. And no, it wasn’t because of the medical supplies, mind you. It’s because of that eye smile the doctor’s sporting at the moment.

“Right. Let’s start with your hands first.”

Sunggyu could only stare as he stretched his arms towards the smiling doctor and ignore the tingles that pricked his skin as soon as his fingers came in contact with the doctor’s slender ones. The sting wasn’t so bad, not when Dr. Nam’s large, warm hands were encasing Sunggyu’s slender ones. Sunggyu almost had his eyes fluttering close with every flick of the doctor’s hands.

And then there it was.

A sly press of Dr. Nam’s fingers against a small spot on Sunggyu’s wrist that made Sunggyu straighten up and heat pooling in his abdomen. He looked up at the doctor through half lidded eyes and was startled to see the other still looking all professional as he wrapped up the wounds with small band aids.

Maybe it was a figment of his horny imagination?

The doctor turned his attention towards Sunggyu’s other hand and started putting ointment on it, making Sunggyu shrug off the idea that the doctor pressed some erogenous spot on his wri–

Okay, this was definitely not a figment of his wild and horny imagination.

There were fingers pressing insistently on that same spot on his other wrist this time, and Sunggyu had to bite his lip to suppress the moan that was threatening to spill from his mouth.

“Good thing these wounds don’t need stitches, isn’t it?” Another press and Sunggyu almost came undone. He could only grunt in acknowledgement, earning a chuckle of amusement –or Sunggyu thinks it is amused– from the guy beside him.

“Are you okay?”

Sunggyu almost cursed and leaned forward when there were consequent firm presses against that small spot, quickly ignoring the pain that suddenly surged through his ankles. He opted to send a glare (that assured Sunggyu it looked more like a grimace) to the smiling doctor and was about to spat some witty comment when those fingers slowly rubbed that sinful patch of skin before weighing down ever so slowly.

And this time, Sunggyu found himself letting out a low moan shamelessly.

“Dr. Nam? You’re needed at the Triage area.”

Heat suddenly surged all over Sunggyu as a nurse peeked over the closed curtain, as if he was a prepubescent teen caught touching himself for the first time by his parents. And then his hands were suddenly cold when the doctor let them go and calmly stood with that seemingly innocent smile of his.

“I see. Can you please assist Mr. Kim here? Have him change to a hospital gown, clean his wounds and send him to get an x-ray for his ankles after applying cold compress on those. Give me the results as soon as it’s out.”

How can this guy be so calm after making Sunggyu aroused?

“Yes, doctor.” The nurse nodded at the doctor before quickly rummaging through the cabinet under the side table and procured a clean hospital gown. Sunggyu could feel the rush of blood all over his body and he could only blink at Dr. Nam.

“I’ll definitely see you later.” A shiver went up Sunggyu’s spine as he looked at the doctor who had the audacity to smile at him, that sly eye smile making an appearance before he disappeared through the other side of the curtain.

Oh, this is just great.

“Excuse me?” Sunggyu turned to see the nurse holding up the gown for him and Sunggyu proceeded to take off his shirt first, trying not to send tremors of pain on his ankle with his little movements.

 Where the hell is Sungyeol when you need–

“The registration thingy, does it really take at least an hour to finish?” Sunggyu found himself asking the nurse who looked a bit startled at his question. And then she flashed a small smile at him and shook her head gently.

“No sir, it usually takes around fifteen minutes at most when we’re on full house.”

Oh, that slut Sungyeol is so gonna have it when he comes back.

* * *

“What the hell is wrong with me?” Woohyun muttered to himself as soon as he went out of the critical injuries area and turned on a dark corner on his way towards the triage area. He took a deep breath and ran a shaky hand through his hair. What he did back there was beyond professional etiquette and endangered his medical license and career yet he found himself unable to stop. How can he when there was a gorgeous hot guy with sexily mussed hair and smoky and heavily lined eyes staring at him? And there are also those too tight clothes that left nothing to his imagination.

It also didn’t help his situation that his patient was undressing him with those sinful eyes.

Woohyun isn’t that oblivious, contrary to popular belief. He knows how people stare at him when he goes to work, how nurses giggle quietly as he passed by them, and how patients seem to look for more injuries and ailments just so he could stay a bit longer. These reasons quickly drove him to take the grave yard shift just so he could minimize the stares and giggles and whispers. He’s quite the eye catcher, as his friends dub him, yet he doesn’t pay heed to the unwanted attention he has garnered, no, not at all.

So it shouldn’t have bothered Woohyun when that model of a patient he has started worshiping him through his stare, right? After all, he gets those kinds of stares almost on a daily basis, what makes it different if it came from a self-proclaimed model?

Woohyun didn’t know the answer either, thus the predicament he was in at that moment.

There was something…dangerous and thrilling and exciting about Kim Sunggyu. Nam Woohyun doesn’t do dangerous and thrilling and exciting but here he was, getting aroused by just a mere smile from his patient. Kim Sunggyu himself makes Woohyun throw his inhibitions out the window and want more of this guy and do nasty things on him.

And for the record, Nam Woohyun doesn’t do nasty as well. Actually, Woohyun doesn’t do his patients –especially while on duty–, it’s a strict protocol professionally and morally.

So Woohyun could say that it was out of pure… _curiosity_ that he had done what he did earlier. He had learned from med school about different spots in the body that could trigger different reactions when stimulated. That crease within the inner wrist alleviates tension and may result to arousal when repeatedly pressed suddenly flashed through his mind as soon as he grabbed his patient’s hand. Before he could stop himself, Woohyun’s fingers were already working on their own accord and was slowly weigh down on that small crease. He didn’t even know why he treated the wounds first instead of those swollen ankles and he’s thankful the model looked disoriented to even voice that one out.

And now the moan that he got as a reward seemed not so rewarding anymore, not when his dick was stirring under his loose scrub pants with no means of getting relieved as soon as possible. Thank heavens he was wearing loose pants that night.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying not to think of Sunggyu’s moan and how he would look all splayed on his bed while he stimulates more spots all over his slender body–

The sound of a door creaking open quickly jolted Woohyun from his thoughts. He quickly glanced over to where the sound originated and much to his surprise, the door leading to an unused storage room opened and out came two persons, one of them Woohyun identified as one of the triage nurses –and one of his close friends, Myungsoo.

Woohyun resisted the urge to smirk when his eyes met Myungsoo’s startled ones. It didn’t take a genius to know what just transpired behind the closed doors and Woohyun could only raise an eyebrow as the nurse shrugged while his companion –a red haired, tall guy with messy hair, smudged eyeliners, swollen lips and wrinkled clothes– blinked innocently. How the guy could look innocent and devilishly and thoroughly ravished at the same time was beyond Woohyun.

“Nice night, isn’t it, doctor?”

Woohyun resisted the urge to groan as the red haired guy smiled at him before turning to the tall nurse and planting a hard kiss on his lips then skipping (or skipping as hard as he could with his slight limp) his merry way. The doctor then turned to his friend who had a sated smirk on his face.

“While on duty? Seriously?” Woohyun could only sigh in exasperation while Myungsoo shrugged nonchalantly at him as he brushed his mussed hair to its usual style and straightened his slightly crumpled scrubs.

“Well, he offered. It’s not like I can pass up a beauty like that, you know. They don’t really drop by the hospital every so often, do they? And besides, the night’s young –Friday night might I add, I could use a break before working for the next 12 hours straight.”

“You do realize that apart from the fact that we’re understaffed tonight, you can get fired and have your license nullified, right?”

“But you won’t tell on me, Nam Woohyun. We’ve known each other since we’re on nappies.” A heavy arm landed across Woohyun’s broad shoulders and steered him away from the dark corner they were standing. “Come on, Woohyun. Live a little and loosen up, will you?”

“Get that hand off of me, who knows where that went, damn it. And I will, but not while I’m working.” Woohyun quickly shrugged Myungsoo’s arm off of him and dusted the blades of his shoulders. This only made the nurse chuckle once more.

“Do you really wanna know?”

“Fuck, Myungsoo. You’re gross. I don’t even know why I’m friends with you.”

“You love me too much, Woohyun. Now tell me, when was the last time you got wasted and banged someone else’s brains out?”

“I do not! Can we not talk about this while we’re working?” Woohyun hissed as he shoved down the blush that was threatening to spill on his cheeks while he saw some patients and their companions look at him and Myungsoo as if they’ve each grown two heads.

“Exactly. It’s always about work for you. Such a spoilsport. Talk to me when you’ve removed the proverbial stick shoved up your ass.” Myungsoo sighed dramatically as he clutched his chest and Woohyun couldn’t be more embarrassed with Myungsoo. “And this is how you pay me after all I went through, honestly. I’m pretty sure you enjoyed the treat on cube 1.18 of the critical injuries area, did you not?”

Another sigh came from Woohyun and he couldn’t be grateful enough when he saw the now almost deserted triage area.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Myungsoo.”

“Oh please, the model with swollen ankles clearly got you all riled up, didn’t he? You don’t usually take deep breaths on dark, secluded areas during your rounds. Which base did you reach with him? Or were you able to hit homerun?” Myungsoo chuckled and was quickly cut off when Woohyun nudged him on his side hard.

“I can keep it in my pants until I get off work, Myungsoo, unlike some shameless nurse I know.”

“Oh I can tell, you keeping it in your pants till off work that is, doctor. I do hope you survive the night without exploding. If I were you, I’d definitely tap that ass before he gets discharged. Swollen ankles can only make its owner stay for at least two to three hours at most.” Myungsoo let his gaze travel down Woohyun’s crotch before letting out another chuckle that was quickly cut off when they reached the triage area where the head nurse was clearly waiting for Myungsoo with a scrutinizing glare that made the guy stutter.

“Uh…quick snack. Sorry ma’am.” Myungsoo could only scramble towards his seat and resumed whatever work he left for his… _quick snack_. Woohyun found himself chuckling and shaking his head, ignoring the subtle middle finger that Myungsoo sent him. He decided to look for more files of patients to keep his mind off of that sultry model for as long as he could until his x-ray results come.

Woohyun could definitely tell that this is going to be a very long night.

* * *

“You got nailed.” Sunggyu sent a bemused look at Sungyeol who was practically beaming and radiating rainbows, unicorns and things that get radiated after getting a mind blowing, earth shattering sex. He resisted the urge to grab the nearest thing –which happened to be the tray of cotton balls and ointments and bandages, and throw it towards his satiated friend. “While I’m injured. At the hospital. With the nurse on duty. What are you, a seventeen year old hormonal boy?!”

“Well, honey, a boy’s got to go when a boy’s got to go.” Sungyeol smirked at him before bouncing beside Sunggyu. The latter smirked as he saw his friend slightly hiss when his butt grazed over the bed. Serves him right. “Damn, Sunggyu, I haven’t had a rough, frenzied and dirty quickie for so long. And Myungsoo, god he could totally manhandle me. I mean those arms that were hiding under his loose scrub suit were lean and strong and those hips! Oh my god, Sunggyu, I can’t even fathom how he does that rhythm…like one moment we’re all slow and hard and the next he’s all fast and shallow. I’m so gonna get bruised tomorrow, I can tell. At least I know for certain he’ll have scratch marks on his shoulders. And don’t get me started on that glorious cock of his…fuck, honey, I think I’m gonna be sore for the next couple of days. My hole should be given an award or something for taking such enormous, juicy meat.”

Sunggyu totally forgot how Sungyeol can launch a freaking detailed retelling of his recent sexual encounter, not the least bit mindful of his surroundings and even more so if the people that could hear him wanted a thorough recap of how he got his ass rammed. A sigh came out of Sunggyu, hoping that not many inside the critical injuries area heard Sungyeol’s retell of his quick romp with the triage nurse, and proceeded to take the pillow behind him and throw it at his friend, immediately shutting the red haired up.

“In case you don’t get it, Sungyeol, I don’t give a fuck.”

“Bitter bitch.” Sungyeol hissed at him before he clutched the pillow against him and Sunggyu felt like they were having a slumber party, talking about their sex lives (and lack of it for Sunggyu) –except for the fact that Sunggyu’s ankles are swollen and a few of his toes are in mini splinters. “So how’s your feet?”

“Glad to know I’m a part of your priorities.”

“Any time, honey. So were you attended by a hot doctor too? I swear all the employees here are walking sex gods. Just after my quickie with Myungsoo, there’s this hot doctor by the door, taking deep breaths as if he’s been deep throated by some person.”

A wave of arousal crashed over Sunggyu once more as he imagined that doctor to be Dr. Nam and the person deep throating him is Sunggyu himself.  Sunggyu resisted the urge to groan as the thought of having the doctor’s member inside his mouth while grasping his hair tightly and thrusting sha–

“What the fuck, honey, you’re not getting aroused by my quickie retell, are you?”

“You wish. You’re disturbing.” Sunggyu grunted and fell back on the uncomfortable bed. He wished his x-ray results would come sooner so he can get home sooner, far, far away from Dr. Nam who’s messing up his mind. “I got x-rayed earlier, still waiting for the results and do pray it’s just a simple sprain, or else we’re both going to live on the streets in a month or so.”

Sunggyu glared down his outstretched legs and towards his numb feet, ice packs tied around his ankles by bandages for already an hour or so. It hurt like a bitch the first time the ice touched his skin and he almost found himself kicking the poor nurse that assisted him, if not for the sudden pain that courses through him whenever he moves his feet. And besides, the nurse got heavy hands that press just a bit harder while she was applying ointment and bandaging his leg wounds (or Sunggyu just prefers Dr. Nam’s gentle hands).

Min is so gonna get it as soon he can stand on his own two feet.

“Oh, I doubt it, Sunggyu. You can always do photoshoots, honey. What’s the use of your gorgeous face if they won’t make it to magazines and make-up ads? And as long as the cameras don’t angle its lens from waist down, then I think we’re good.” Sungyeol said in a matter of fact before he laid down the edge of the bed. A yawn escaped his mouth before he closed his eyes and Sunggyu almost kicked him, but the thought of a thousand and one pain flashed through his mind and decided to just send a glare at his friend.

“Fuck you. You don’t get to sleep on me while I’m having my feet swollen and numb.”

“Ugh, next time. When we get home, maybe. I’m too tired to fuck you right now. And even if you’re totally rocking the hospital gown right now, I need to sleep. Try keeping it down until we get home, at least.” Sunggyu would have thrown another pillow at Sungyeol if not for the awkward cough that quickly took his attention.

“I’m not interrupting something, am I?” Sunggyu swore his heart skipped a beat with just the sound of the newcomer’s voice and he tried so hard not to look up in fear of actually having a heart attack if he saw the owner of the voice.

“Ah, doctor, we meet again!” Suddenly, Sungyeol was up with a bright smile. “Myungsoo’s not yet on break, is he?”

Sunggyu could only groan in embarrassment and wished that his friend get swallowed up by the ground any minute now. God, this friend of his really needs a filter for his mouth sometimes.

“No, not this early, I don’t think so.” At least Dr. Nam was taking this with a smile, Sunggyu noted. He must have encountered something much worse than Sunggyu and Sungyeol’s alleged sex conversation. Something worse like… oh god, he isn’t the same doctor that Sungyeol saw after his quickie with the triage nurse, is he? The one taking deep breaths as if he’s being given a blow jo–

“How are your ankles doing? Still painful?” Sunggyu looked up and met Dr. Nam’s smiling eyes and then he remembered how those fingers felt against his wrist and how he moaned when he felt that pooling sensation on his lower abdomen and –fuck he needs to get laid.

“Uh…a bit numb I guess.” Sunggyu mumbled under his breath and decided to look away from the doctor’s hypnotizing looks and unfortunately, it landed on Sungyeol’s knowing look and suggestively wagging eyebrows. Before Sunggyu could even glare (or flash his middle finger) at Sungyeol, the latter was already wearing a mischievous smirk and straightening up.

Sunggyu could awfully smell trouble from Sungyeol.

“Your x-ray results aren’t out yet, by the way. As you can see, we’re a bit lacking of staffs today so if you can wait for a little bit longer…”

“How long do you think will it be until the results come out, doctor?” Sungyeol quickly asked as he stood up –wincing a bit, before patting imaginary dust off of his jeans. Dr. Nam turned to look at Sungyeol and Sunggyu glared hard at the red haired guy who was beaming up at the doctor. He could only hope Sungyeol isn’t thinking about doing something outrageous like flat out asking the doctor to have sex with him.

“Probably at least another hour or so.”

“Then…you wouldn’t mind if we get some snacks and drinks? We haven’t eaten since six hours ago…”

“Are you sure you haven’t eaten yet?” Sunggyu heard the doctor mutter under his breath, and he was sure Sungyeol did heard him too since the red haired is now sporting a mad blush on his cheeks. The doctor then chuckled softly before shaking his head lightly. “Of course by all means, go ahead and eat. There’s a convenience store just around the corner, and you’re very much welcomed to eat here. We wouldn’t want to leave Mr. Kim all alone now, do we?”

There was a teasing tone in Dr. Nam’s voice that sent tingles down Sunggyu’s spine, and Sungyeol’s knowing stare at him didn’t help ease the uncomfortable feeling that the model has. And then Sungyeol was standing and grabbing his _man_ purse.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure he won’t be alone. You’re here to accompany him, aren’t you, doctor…” Sungyeol squinted his sly eyes somewhere near the doctor’s chest before grinning. “Nam. Dr. Nam, you wouldn’t leave a patient unattended, right?”

The doctor could only stutter a reply and Sunggyu glared at Sungyeol once more. His friend just shrugged and smirked at him, an all knowing smirk that sent Sunggyu blushing madly. For all the years that he spent with Sungyeol, the smirk that the latter is sporting now is one of the most dangerous that Sunggyu has ever seen.

_Hurry up and open your legs and get this doctor fuck the wits out of you._

“Well, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” (Which literally meant he’ll take forever to roam around the aisles before leaving to buy a tall cup of bubble tea) “Be a darling and behave yourself, Sunggyu. Okay?” Sungyeol grinned once more before he slipped behind the closed curtain with a slight limp on every step that he took. And Sunggyu could very well behave himself, thank you very much. Just saying.

“So it’s just us two, huh?”

Yeah, Sunggyu clearly can see that.

The model nodded tentatively, hoping to all gods and goddesses and whatever greater beings that the doctor will leave him alone. After all, didn’t he claimed that they are understaffed tonight?

But it seemed like the gods and goddesses and greater beings were against the idea of having Sunggyu spend some time alone. The edge of the bed dipped a bit and Sunggyu could only swallow when he saw the doctor now sitting just next to Sunggyu’s throbbing feet, eyeing those unattractive and swollen feet.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but do they really require men to wear heels in your line of work?” Sunggyu saw the thoughtful look that the doctor was wearing and it took all his self-control not to laugh at his face. It wouldn’t do well to laugh at your doctor, right? That equivalently spells out retribution and who knows what kind of chastisement the doctor will give Sunggyu.

_But I want to get chastised so bad…_

“No, not really. It’s just that…I’m not like most models.” Sunggyu almost sighed in relief when his voice turned out as normal as it always have been despite the trembling inside him. He received an amused brow from the doctor and he took it as a sign to continue. “Well… I prefer wearing clothes of the opposite gender.”

“Like crossdressing?”

“Something close to that. I do wear men’s clothing too, just so you know. I just tend to mix things up, a girl’s tank top over super skinny men’s jeans or some loose men’s polo over those short pair of women’s jean shorts. Then top it off with flats since I’m already on the taller side. Gosh, makes me realize why I accepted those heels.”

“You don’t…wear skirts, do you?” Sunggyu chuckled at this, but it soon died down when he saw Dr. Nam’s clouded look that made him sit up straight.

“Not...not recently no, but I used to back then…” Sunggyu didn’t miss the sharp intake of air from the other man and he could only wonder what’s going on through that mind of his. “Say, not being rude or anything but you don’t need to stay with me you know. I’m pretty sure the nurses are looking for you right now.”

Dr. Nam seemed to shake off whatever thoughts that were lingering in his mind and forced a smile towards Sunggyu. And there goes that eye smile once more.

“Ah, I took my break. I thought I’d pass by the only patient in this area and see how you’re faring. And besides, I’m pretty sure they can handle things now since there aren’t any more patients arriving. Unless you want me to leave?”

Sunggyu already produced a thousand and one reasons for the doctor to leave, yet he found himself shaking his head in denial at the doctor. He didn’t know why, but there’s something that makes the model crave for his attending doctor’s attention, and it’s not even about his injuries anymore. Especially now that he learned that it’s just the two of them inside the ward. Damn Sungyeol for planting unwanted thoughts in his already muddled mind.

“You know, I’m a general practitioner but I minored in Physical Therapy. Would you like me to at least reduce the swelling on your ankles?”

Oh, how could Sunggyu say no to a handsome doctor like Dr. Nam? Of course he couldn’t, so he found himself nodding dumbly at the smiling man in front of him.

“Do tell me if it hurts, okay?”

_Oh, I like it better when it hurts._

Sunggyu restrained himself from groaning at the thought that randomly passed his mind. What the hell, here he is, injured and may not be able to walk for a few weeks at most and he’s thinking of lewd things about his doctor who doesn’t even recognize him. It doesn’t even register in his mind that the ice packs (that now has melted ice, by the way) were off of his feet and the doctor’s soft hands were already around one of his feet. A soft press and Sunggyu almost kicked the man, the jerk of his leg never unnoticed by the doctor who chuckled at his antic.

And then there was another press on his foot, somewhere near his heel and Sunggyu felt the hairs on the back of his neck stood. A wave of raw arousal wash through him once more as fingers pressed once again on that spot and before he could stop himself, a moan –much louder than his previous one, escaped from Sunggyu’s lips.

“I take that it’s not painful?”

Shit.

“N-no. Not at all.” The doctor had the audacity to chuckle before he let his fingers slide once more, sending tremors through Sunggyu’s skin that produced another moan out of him. He barely heard another chuckle and Sunggyu was lost in a thrum of arousal as those fingers repeatedly attached that soft spot on his feet. Lewd sounds that he thought came from him bounced through the walls as he felt his manhood stirring slowly to life.

And suddenly everything stopped.

Sunggyu slowly opened his eyes –when had he closed them anyway?– and saw the doctor breathing heavily with hooded eyes staring through him. He felt himself quivering with anticipation when the doctor slowly took the stethoscope off his shoulders and made his way up.

“Fine. Just….just this once.” Dr. Nam growled lowly and blood quickly rushed down Sunggyu’s already painful erection, making the model whimper softly. But his whimpers were quickly silenced by a pair of lips that was feverish against Sunggyu’s own. A slow lick was all it took for Sunggyu to open up and let his doctor’s tongue lick through his wet cavern, and all he could do was moan wantonly while he curled his fists on the doctor’s white coat tightly as if he’s holding on for dear life. And then Sunggyu wonders what other wonders that sinful tongue of Dr. Nam can do on other parts of his body.

But of course his ankles decided to remind Sunggyu of their current condition.

A painful hiss and the hot kiss was broken, and the moans were quickly replaced by low chuckles from Dr. Nam who, Sunggyu belatedly realized, was already on top of him. If he had known this was how it would feel to kiss Dr. Nam, Sunggyu should’ve done so the first time he stepped inside his cube.

“S-sorry, I just… oh god, doctor…” Sunggyu found himself moaning once more when he felt light, feathery kisses along the column of his neck. He found himself craning his neck some more to give more access to Dr. Nam’s lips. “Don’t stop…”

“Woohyun…call me Woohyun.” The husky and slightly hoarse voice of Dr. Nam –Woohyun, made Sunggyu arch his back slightly and feeling the toned physique of the man through his barely thin hospital gown. It was then that Sunggyu decided that those scrub suit of Woohyun’s should be removed quickly and his hands quickly tugged at the fabric clinging on Woohyun’s body.

“Woo…Woohyun.” And just the groan that he received from the doctor sent another surge of raw arousal through Sunggyu.

So much for behaving.

* * *

“We don’t have much time, Sunggyu.” Woohyun muttered while kissing his way down Sunggyu’s collarbone. He could perfectly feel Sunggyu’s fingers tugging the ends his coat’s lapel, a sign that the model wants them off. But he couldn’t afford to take them off, not when he barely has half an hour before his break ends. The doctor received a whine from his needy patient and he found himself chuckling once more before sucking on that juncture where Sunggyu’s neck and shoulder meets. Quickly, the whine was replaced with a needy moan and it made Woohyun smirk.

“Please…”

His hands wrapped themselves around Sunggyu’s small waist before pulling the male closer and sucking on his neck harder. And then Woohyun’s hands were roaming underneath the flimsy fabric of the hospital gown, his fingertips leaving hot trails on that smooth skin that left Sunggyu limp and panting against his arms.

Woohyun grunted after making sure there was a purplish bruise on Sunggyu’s neck and forced himself to crawl off of the other’s body and immediately regretting it. He took a look at Sunggyu, biting his swollen lower lip while sprawled sexily on the hospital bed with his thin gown bunched up on his waist and exposing his tented boxer briefs. The sight was even better than he imagined earlier.

“God damn it, Sunggyu. What are you doing to me?” Woohyun hissed before pulling Sunggyu and kissing him hungrily once more, hands quickly fondling Sunggyu’s erection through his too tight boxer briefs and feeling a small patch of wetness on the fabric. The sultry moan that he received quickly went straight through his pulsating dick and it took all his will power not to take Sunggyu right then and there. But he can’t, not when he has those broken ankles to think about.

Woohyun gently moved Sunggyu on the bed, pulling him down towards the end of the bed and the other quickly breaking the kiss when his legs were suddenly moved. Sharp fingernails dug through Woohyun’s shoulders and Woohyun resisted the urge to hiss, softly kissing the corner of Sunggyu’s lips instead.

Sunggyu then cupped Woohyun’s cheeks and kissed him once more, and the doctor took this as his cue to continue. When they reached the end of the bed, he quickly stood up and gently placed both of the model’s legs dangling down the edge of the bed before nudging them apart and standing in between them. It was too much, how they were almost skin to skin and their erections pressed together. And then Sunggyu was sinfully grinding his hips against Woohyun’s and he almost collapsed onto the model. Woohyun towered over a half lying Sunggyu and imprinted it on his mind. Then he forced his hands to finally rid Sunggyu of those tight briefs, tossing them aside.

Another kiss and Woohyun let his still coated fingers wander on Sunggyu’s slender thighs, trailing hot touches on its wake and coaxing moans and groans that were quickly swallowed by Woohyun’s awaiting mouth. Soon enough, his fingers finally reached its destination and quickly worked their wonders. One, two, three more pumps and Sunggyu was putty against Woohyun. Pants and groans were hissed on Woohyun’s ears and it only made him continue what he was doing in a faster pace. Woohyun then let his free hand travel down some more and setting on a patch of skin just under the other’s testicles –his perineum– and pressing a knuckle against it. The sensation must have been too much for Sunggyu, for the taller male let his body fall against Woohyun’s chest. Feeling the other’s orgasm nearing, Woohyun quickly tightened his fingers around the base of Sunggyu’s cock just as a sinful mewl reverberated through the taller male, the pain of the dry orgasm intensified with Woohyun’s unrelenting hands pumping Sunggyu’s cock and knuckles insistent on pressing his perineum.   

“I…hate you.” Woohyun smirked as he felt Sunggyu shuddering while the last wave of his orgasm rolled about before he was pulled down for a searing kiss that sent tingles all over his body –especially on his hard cock. He found himself pushing Sunggyu down the bed and towering over him.

“Well, I’m still not done with you. Surely, I can redeem myself.” Woohyun then grasped both of Sunggyu’s perfectly toned thighs and kneaded them gently before slipping them underneath and raising them carefully until both ankles were resting on his shoulders. Kisses were soon planted along Sunggyu’s wounded leg, making the other moan and gasp and squirm on the bed until Woohyun stop on the underside of one knee. He placed a wet kiss on a tender ligament and as expected Sunggyu's erection pulsed to life once more while strings of curses were moaned out by the model, and it pave way to more kisses on the sensitive ligament until Woohyun couldn’t take it anymore.

With frantic hands, Woohyun quickly pushed his pants and briefs halfway through his thigh, almost moaning at having his fairly neglected cock finally freed from its confinements. And then he snatched the packet of lube that Myungsoo oh so sneakily slipped on his coat pocket a few minutes before he took his break and quickly tore the package, spilling the warm liquid on his awaiting hand. He could hear Sunggyu’s lewd moans as he watched Woohyun’s hand starting to coat his proud dick.

 “Tell me when it hurts.” Woohyun muttered as he probed Sunggyu’s already twitching hole with his still coated fingers.

“I like it better when it hurts, doctor.” Sunggyu mewled, making Woohyun groan and slip two fingers inside Sunggyu’s tight hole. He quickly started scissoring his fingers and trying to make it loose for his cock while trying to drown out the sensual sounds emitted by Sunggyu. When he deemed the hole a bit loose than it was, Woohyun withdrew his fingers, earning a whimper from the vixen underneath him.

“Do me a favour and try not to let the whole hospital know I’m fucking the wits out of you.” Woohyun growled directly at Sunggyu’s ear as he stroke himself a few times then lining his cock on Sunggyu’s awaiting hole. The tip of his swollen cock made its way slowly inside and Woohyun almost lost control of his balance and crushing Sunggyu underneath him with his weight. Beads of sweat started rolling down Woohyun’s temple as he pushed further in wile one of his hands unconsciously crawled towards Sunggyu’s mouth and covered it just so he could lessen the loud moans that were coming out of it. Sunggyu, however, had different plans for that tongue of his snake out of his mouth and started licking sensuously against that made Woohyun jerk his hips forward and burying his cock deep inside Sunggyu to the hilt.

A muffled moan echoed from Sunggyu as his hole clenched around Woohyun’s cock. It sent waves upon waves of pleasure through Woohyun that he found himself started thrusting shallowly and licking stripes all over Sunggyu’s propped legs. His tongue found that sensitive spot on the back of Sunggyu’s knee and prodded on it in time with his frantic thrusts. By that time, Woohyun’s hand seemed not enough to mute out Sunggyu’s voice and out of desperation, the doctor slipped two fingers inside Sunggyu’s mouth, letting him suck on the digits while he rammed the model’s ass to his heart’s content.

Sunggyu, on the other hand was too drowned with the pleasure given by the doctor, found purchase on the side railings of the bed just above his head and gripped on it hard while the bed started rocking frantically against their lustful movements. This seemed to have an effect on Woohyun, seeing Sunggyu, stretched out and arching his back whenever he hits all the right places. Woohyun found himself leaning forward and almost bending Sunggyu in half, all inhibitions thrown out of the window as he snapped his hips in an almost inhumane pace. His mouth settled on Sunggyu’s craned neck where he started sucking a spot under Sunggyu’s Adam’s apple that sent the model beneath him squirm shudder and squirm under his ministrations. Woohyun added teeth in the mix and all too soon he felt Sunggyu stiffen and arch to him, his fingers thoroughly sucked and gently bitten inside the latter’s mouth as tremors of his orgasm crashed upon the taller male.

Woohyun growled and moved his hips hard, not even letting Sunggyu ride his climax. And then he felt Sunggyu get even tighter than he was before and clenching on his cock so much that it almost drove him insane. With one hard thrust, he came so hard and spilled himself inside Sunggyu’s wicked hole.

“Well, I was about to tell you that Mr. Kim’s x-ray results came, but it seems like you had run your own tests with him.”

Woohyun resisted the urge to groan in annoyance as he slowly pulled out of Sunggyu and gently place those luscious (and injured) legs. He quickly grabbed the almost falling blanket and covered Sunggyu’s lower half since it seems that he’s too embarrassed to even cover himself up. Then he proceeded to discreetly pull his pants up and smoothen his wrinkled white coat before turning towards Myungsoo who was sporting a smirk as he took in Woohyun’s disoriented (and sexually satiated) look. The doctor took a deep breath

“Thanks for the info, Myungsoo. I’ll check on them.” Woohyun then glanced over Sunggyu who was wearing a crimson blush on his cheeks before he swooped down and planted a sweet kiss on those luscious lips. Before the model could react however, he was pulling away and walking out of the cube with a smirking Myungsoo on his wake.

“While on duty? Seriously? I can’t believe you, Doctor Nam Woohyun.” Myungsoo chuckled in mockery and Woohyun had the urge to send a punch or two at Myungsoo’s face. Maybe break his nose and jaw for good measure. Instead he opted at cursing his so called friend while straightening his mussed up hair.

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, leave it be, you look even sexier with that sexed up hair you’ve got.” Myungsoo chuckled once more before placing his arm around Woohyun’s shoulder for the second time that night. “Why do I feel like this happened before?”

“One more word, I swear Myungsoo…” Woohyun hissed and sent a glare at the nurse who was smirking at him once more.

“Ah, yes. There’s this part…” Myungsoo took a deep breath before doing a perfect imitation of Woohyun’s expression earlier –well it took years to perfect it by constant practice, Myungsoo claims. “You do realize that apart from the fact that we’re understaffed tonight, you can get fired and have your license nullified, right”

A chuckle that came out of nowhere erupted from Woohyun despite the annoyance he was feeling and he found himself playfully jabbing Myungsoo.

“You won’t tell on me, Kim Myungsoo. We’ve known each other since we’re on nappies”

“Yeah, unfortunately so, and I love you too much.” With this, the two laughed and Woohyun would have forgotten his annoyance at his friend if only the nurse didn’t decided to open his mouth. “So, what happened to keeping it in your pants until you’re off work?”

The jab Woohyun sent this time was not the least bit playful.

* * *

“You got nailed.”

Sunggyu sent a glare at Sungyeol who was grinning like the cat who got the canary.

“Shut up.”

But Sungyeol wasn’t one to listen, Sunggyu should have known after long years of friendship, and soon the red haired man was opening his mouth and spitting out sassiness that only annoyed Sunggyu more.

“While I’m buying you your favourite strawberry milk...”

“I never wanted strawberry milk, you bitch.” Sunggyu hissed but Sungyeol shrugged him off and continued.

“And at the hospital. With your attending physician.” Sungyeol faked a sigh before taking a sip on the tall cup of Americano on his hand. But the exasperation from his sigh wasn’t seen near those mischievous eyes that were mocking Sunggyu at that moment. “What are you, a seventeen year old hormonal boy?!”

Sunggyu growled and was about to lunge at Sungyeol who was sitting at the end of his bed, if not for sudden pain that spiked through him –coming both from his ass and his almost forgotten ankles (which were not as swollen as it was before). Cackles of evil laughter bounced through the white walls of the room before the bed bounced slightly at Sungyeol’s weight.

“So, I need details honey. After all, I did share mine with you earlier. Was he big as well?”

This time, Sunggyu didn’t hesitate to grab the nearest thing –Sungyeol’s phone coincidentally resting on the side table– and hurled it at his still chuckling friend.

* * *

 


End file.
